marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakanda
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Africa | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Fantastic Four #52 | HistoryText = Pre- and Proto-History The Wakandan royal line began with Bashenga, an ancient Wakandan. Bashenga was supposedly the first king of unified Wakanda, and the first Black Panther some 10,000 years ago. In the distant past, a massive meteorite comprised of the sound-absorbing mineral vibranium crashed in Wakanda, and was unearthed a generation before the events of the present-day. Vibranium radiation has permeated much of Wakanda's flora and fauna, including the Heart-Shaped Herb eaten by members of the Black Panther Cult, and the flesh of the White Gorilla eaten by the members of the White Gorilla Cult. By the 5th century, a tribe of African warriors and conquerors came to Wakanda, following a path of victory. There, they were all slain, two by the Panther's Teeth, and the rest by the Wakandan cross-bows. Only one survived, in order to tell about what happened, as the Wakandans always do. European invasions Col. Klaue led a group of white soldiers having been part of the South African campaign. He then targeted Wakanda; but were defeated the rest of the soldiers were let to go after they surrendered, and Klaue remains (consisting in a foot in a boot) were sent back to Belgium, along his family who left South Africa. World War II During WWII; Colonel Klaue led a mission to Wakanda in Africa to regain Adolf Hitler favor. His plane however crashed leaving him as the only survivor. Klaue was nursed back to health by Chanda the then Black Panther. He befriended the king and was amazed by the hidden Wakandans, and the Great Mound of Vibranium. Klaue had the Wakandans build the Panther Idol icon, demanding that they worship it as a god instead of a brother spirit. When the then Black Panther refused, he tried to kill him murdering the queen Nanali instead. Panther escaped into the jungles, but when he returned he defeated Klaue and ripped his steel hand off, causing him to flee back to Germany. In 1941, Captain America traveled to Wakanda and encountered Black Panther, the then King Azzuri and his son T'Chaka. They worked together with Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in combat against Baron Strucker and the Red Skull. They then fought against the Nazi super soldiers: Master Man, Warrior Woman and the armless Tiger Man in an all out invasion of Wakanda. During the fight Tiger-Man subdued T'Chaka and promised to kill him if Wakanda did not surrender. Outmanned and outgunned, Captain America and the Black Panther battled Master Man, Warrior Woman, White Gorilla and the Red Skull. Meanwhile, Gabe Jones had to make a fateful choice: betray the U.S. government or the people of Wakanda. Captain America later returned to Wakanda intrigued about the new Vibranium rumored to be found in the region. Cap eventually earns T'Chaka's trust and respect. As such, the Wakandan king gives Cap a piece of Vibranium. In return Cap gives T'Chaka his triangular shield as a token of his trust. Modern Era T'Chaka knowing that others would attempt to manipulate and dominate Wakanda for this rare and valuable resource, T'Chaka continued concealed his country from the outside world. He would sell off minute amounts of the valuable vibranium while surreptitiously sending the country's best scholars to study abroad, consequently turning Wakanda into one of the world's most technologically advanced nations. Bilderberg Conference The Bilderberg Conference group invited King of Wakanda T'Chaka to sit at their table in order to negotiate use of Wakandan goods. As T'Chaka rejected their offers, criticizing their materialist and selfish way of thoughts, they let their agent, Klaw, take the hit on the Wakandan royal family. Killing T'Chaka and intending to slain the whole family, Klaw was forced to retreat by the young T'Challa. Wars with Niganda Klaw, approached by M'Butu and proposed him to join their forces in order to annex Wakanda to Niganda, offering him vast funds he invest part of to built a giant statue of himself over the capitol. As his General wasn't receptive to his command, criticized his actions and disliked taking orders from Klaw's men, M'Butu beat up him. During the attack, T'Challa contacted M'Butu, who revealed him that Klaw was behind the invasion. The Black Panther promised to take M'Butu's rule down, having hoped that the Nigandan people would do it before, and that he had now a reason to make Wakanda intervene. Flying to Niganda with the intention of killing M'Butu, T'Challa chased and beat him up, stopping only when Klaw contacted from Ramonda's apartment in Wakanda. He was removed from his post by Wakanda, who took action against Paine's facility. ... Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion; the Skrulls invaded Wakanda believing that this target would be easy. But they faced T'Challa and the full might of the Wakandan military. The fight ended up with both sides being forced to fight with spears. The Wakandan wore Black Panther masks; this prevents them from locating T'Challa The Wakandans defeated the Skrulls and killed every single one including their leader Commander K'vvvr. They send their ship back to the fleet with the bodies pilled up. They left a warning message for the Skrulls in blood written accross the walls Desturi coup Doctor Doom aided a successful coup of the Wakandan government in order to gain access to the Vibranium deposits, putting T'Challa and his followers into exile. Control of the kingdom was later regained by Princess Shuri, T'Challa, and their allies. Avengers vs. X-Men War During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, T'Challa allowed the Avengers to use Wakanda as their home-base. When the Avengers kidnapped the X-Man Transonic, Namor, possessed by the Phoenix Force, unleashed a massive tsunami which destroyed most of Wakanda. War with Atlantis and Infinity Wakanda was quickly rebuilt, with Shuri still maintaining control of the country. Wakanda began seeking revenge for Namor and Atlantis' actions, and captured a group of Atlantean generals with the intent of trying them for war crimes. This led to an escalation between Wakanda and Atlantis, with hostile actions on both sides. Atlantis maintained an upper hand early on, due to certain elements in Wakanda plotting with the Atlanteans. Namor offered generous peace terms for a quick resolution to the conflict, but Shuri rejected these terms and ordered an attack on Atlantis, demolishing the city. When Thanos and his armies led by the Black Order came to Earth in search of his son and the Infinity Gems, Wakanda was one of several targets. Wakanda beat back the initial invading force led by Black Dwarf, but after Namor told Black Order member Proxima Midnight that the gems were located in Wakanda, she led Thanos' armies to Wakanda and broke the gates of the Golden City, forcing the Wakandan forces to retreat deeper into the city. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, all that is left of the Golden City were ruins, after it was leveled by the Cabal, who claimed the Necropolis as their base of operations. Overview Localization * Wakanda localization seems to have retconned over the years: ** Wakanda was located on an early map in northeastern Africa, near Somalia, Kenya and Ethiopia, along with fictitious countries Azania, Canaan and Narobia; bordering also with Lake Turkana. ' map of Wakanda]] ** On a more recent map shown by Everett Ross located it between Sudan at north and Democratic Republic of the Congo at south. Languages The major language in Wakanda is Wakandan; but due to their advanced education system, the people are fluent in a variety of African and European languages. Economy The monetary unit used in Wakanda is the Wakandan Dollar. The major resource of the country is Vibranium, they have used this mineral to turn them into one of the economically stable nations on the planet. They were isolationists only trade when needed. Defenses Wakanda is an advanced military power; The Wakandan Army is the country's main ground forces , while the Wakandan Navy oversees naval operations. The Wakandan Air Guard is the Nations air force, which includes pilots wearing powerful suits of combat armor. The Hatut Zeraze ("Dogs of War") was formerly the nation's secret police; although it was officially disband, they continue to operate in what they believe is their homeland's best interest. The king is protected by his own personal bodyguards the Dora Milaje skilled female warriors who have dedicated their lives to the Black Panther. They have their own intelligence agency known as P.R.I.D.E. (Princess Regent Intelligence Division Executives). Politic and international relations The seat of government ruled from the Royal Palace located in Central Wakanda the capital city. The nation of Wakanda government is based on a pseudo-tribal society. They are lead by the "Black Panther" in this role he is their King/Chieftain, religious leader and commander-in-chief rolled into one. The title although it appears to be hereditary any citizen of Wakanda can challenge for the right to rule in a combat ceremony. Wakanda also has a council of tribal of elders to help on the decisions of day to day operations in the nation. They gather to advise the Black Panther on the future of their nation. Wakanda since it's early tribal begins are extreme isolationist. They did not invade or provoke any other nations, but if another entered their territory they would retaliate with deadly force. They remained this way for thousands of years until the modern era when they decided to join the global community. This is still a matter of contention for the Wakandan people. This lead to the creation of the Desturi an ultra-conservative, xenophobic group who wished to return to their old isolationist ways. They are now a member of the United Nations. This allowed them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Wakandan Embassy in the United States of America. Technology Due to its isolationism, Wakanda's technology developed entirely independently of that of the rest of the world. As such, the design and methodologies are different making them incompatible to outside technology. Wakandan computers are more powerful making them completely immune to outside hacking, as it is not based on binary electronics. However they have taken time to learn the technology of the rest of the world allowing the to hack any external computer system. Most of their technology has vibranium as it's basis. Wakanda has the cure for cancer but being an a heavily isolated country with little desire to interact with the outside world. One of the members of the Wakandan counsel stated "If they care about their people's health they wouldn't sell cigarettes". Invasions ... Religion 'Panther Cult' After the vibranium meteor fell, a number of Wakandans were painfully mutated into "demon spirits" and began attacking their fellow Wakandans. T'Challa's ancestor, Bashenga became the first Black Panther and closed the vibranium mound to outsiders, forming a religious cult that guarded the mound and fought to keep the "demon spirits" from spreading across the kingdom. The Black Panther is a ceremonial and religious title given to the chief of the Panther Tribe of the fictional African nation of Wakanda. In addition to ruling the country, he is also chief of its various tribes (collectively referred to as the Wakandas). The Panther uniform is a symbol of office as well as a religious vestment. As part of the cult's ceremonies, A chosen Black Panther is entitled to the use of a heart-shaped herb that grants the person who consumes it enhanced strength, agility, and perception. 'White Gorilla Cult' Wakanda evolved from a hunter-warrior society, and was traditionally ruled by its greatest warrior. The dominant Black Panther cult outlawed the rival White Gorilla cult's worship in Wakanda. Man-Ape (M'Baku) was one of Wakanda's greatest warriors, second only to T'Challa, the Black Panther himself. While T'Challa king of Wakanda, was on a several month leave of absence from Wakanda, the ambitious M'Baku plotted to usurp the throne. M'Baku flouted T'Challa's edicts and revived the White Gorilla cult, killing one of the rare white gorillas living in the jungles near Wakanda. M'Baku bathed in the gorilla's blood and and ate its flesh which "mystically" conferred the gorilla's great strength upon M'Baku. 'Lion Cult' Little is known of the past history of the Lion God. It had apparently lost many worshipers over the years to the Cult of the Panther God, despite the fact that Sekmeht physically manifested before its followers, and the Panther God only appears to its priests. | PointsOfInterest = *Central Wakanda (capital) *Royal Palace of Wakanda *Great Mound *N'Jadaka Village *Jabari Village *Necropolis *Red Rock *Techno Organic Jungle *Wall of Knowledge *Serpent Valley *Warrior Falls *Central Wakandan Elementary School *Wakandan School for Alternative Studies *Black Warrior Creek *Charms of the Chilling Mist *Crystal Forest *Domain of the White Gorillas *Mount Kanda *Mount Wakanda *Panther Island *Paradise Forest *Piranha Cove *Primitive Peaks *Resurrection Altar *River of Grace and Wisdom *T'Chaka Path *Torment Forest *Tranquility Temple *Twisted Visions Lake *Woods of Solitude | Residents = Current Residents *T'Challa (Black Panther) *Bashenga *Shuri *Erik Killmonger *M'Baku (Man Ape) *N'Tomo *Ramonda M'Wabu (Earth-616) M'Wabu offered nectar to the Fantastic Four, as they were Black Panther's honored guests after they saved Wakanda from Klaw. N'Basa (Earth-616) N'Basa called the Black Panther informing him his hidden land was starting to freeze over. N'Dele (Earth-616) N'Dele witnessed the Black Panther being attacked by some sort of bird-beast. W'Tambi (Earth-616) W'Tambi Witnessed Ymir reshape himself after having been shattered into a million fragments by the Avengers. Former Residents *Ororo Munroe (Storm) *T'Chaka | Notes = Wakanda is one of the many fictional African nations in the Marvel Universe, including Azania, Canaan, Narobia, Halwan and Murkatesh. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Avengers Bases